Fathers Favorite
by Nikki99
Summary: I’ve always been my fathers’ favorite for as long as I could remember. A fact that most, if not everyone is aware of. Draco Malfoy, 1st person POV story. Sensitive themes and sujects please be aware and do not read if you can't handle! Please Review!


**_A.N. Please be aware that this story contains senstive sujects and themes. You have been warned._**

**I do not own H.P. which is why I'm posting here and not in my mansion, sipping hairy nipples and watching my pool boy clean.**

**Fathers Favorite**

I've always been my fathers' favorite for as long as I could remember. A fact that most, if not everyone is aware of. It shows in the way that he talks to me, the way that he with me, the things that he does for me. I mean the guy brought brooms for the whole bloody Quidditch team so that I could get a position as Seeker. He got me my very own eagle when I was eight, my own private tent for the Quidditch Cup game when I was fourteen _and_ a pair of rare brand new Hungarian Horntail dragon hide gloves for my sixteenth birthday. I know what you're thinking… I'm an only child, of course I'm his favorite. But the thing is that I'm not just his favorite child, I believe I'm his favorite person at all. He sure doesn't spend the amount of time or attention on my mum as he does on me, he hardly sees my grandparents anytime other than holidays and he only _tolerates_ most of the people that he calls friends.

It was the week before Christmas and I lay in my plush bed, staring at the ceiling as my mind silently worked to figure out what was in the various boxes under the tree in the family room. I chewed my lip lightly as I tried to decipher if the brand new collectors edition Deluxe Magical Quidditch League team figures could be in the largest box closest to the wall. The set contained a miniature professional Quidditch pitch with the best players from all the teams ready to go. Of course it wasn't the type of thing you really played. More like you set it up in a glass case and let the figures do their own games and battles from inside the protected area. That way you could still see how it worked, but it didn't lose any value.

I was just pulling the mental picture of the box's parameter up when I heard it… a light creek in the hallway. My eyes snapped to the door and my breath halted as my ears strained to listen for any more movement. A moment later I heard it again, this time a bit closer, my palms began to sweat and I took a deep breath releasing it in a low shaky whoosh.

'It's just a house elf that's all.' I told myself, however I knew better. House elves didn't make a sound when they walked, in fact in this house making a creak in the hallway like that would get them a swift backhand from my father. As the floor creaked just outside my door I turned on my side, putting my back to the entrance and closed my eyes in a futile attempt to feign sleep in hopes that they would just go away. The door squeaked lightly as it open, in my minds eye I could see long fingers creeping around the edge before a head peeked though. Holding perfectly still and focusing on breathing normally I concentrated on the sounds of the room. A moment later the door clicked as it was closed however I still didn't move, not until I knew.

It was a faint sound, the shuffling of footsteps on the expensive dark hardwood of my bedroom floor followed by the faint swish of them brushing the carpet, but it was there. I took a large swallow and concentrated harder on keeping my breathing even. In-out-in-out… It had taken years of practice not to flinch when fingers lightly trailed from the nape of my neck to the hollow of my back. When a hand caressed my waist and then my thigh I shifted lightly in what I hoped would seem like a natural movement of sleep. Still wishing against wish that they would just give up and go away. However I'm sixteen and well past the age of thinking that wishes came true. A point proven even more when lips lightly caressed my neck and a tongue darted into my ear, even years of practice couldn't stop the cringe that that action caused.

"Come on Draco, I know you're awake," the voice whispered into my ear, before taking my lobe between white teeth and nibbling lightly.

However I wasn't giving up my ruse that easily, I readjusted once more, burying my face further into my pillow. The voice gave a low laugh.

"Awww, is daddy's little wizard tired?" it teased reaching around and lightly rubbing my stomach.

When the amorous hand suddenly went lower I jumped lightly and another low chuckle was given. Two hands were applied to my side and I had no choice but to allow myself to be turned onto my back. I kept my eyes closed… I knew it wouldn't stop anything but I'd at least prefer not to look. Warm lips kissed my neck, my chin and then my own. I held my lips tight and clamped my teeth together against the tongue that probed the entrance to my mouth, but when my hair was roughly yanked a small yelp escaped and access was unintentionally granted.

I didn't participate, but then again I never did so I doubt I was expected to. As the mouth moved from my own and down back to my neck long fingers deftly pulled at the t-shirt I had chosen to wear to sleep tonight. When the garment was up to the top of my chest I sat up automatically, my eyes still closed and put my arms up so that it could be slid off. There was no use in pretending anymore so why try? I fell limply back to the bed, throwing one arm over my eyes I remained unresponsive to the touches.

"Draaaacoooo," the voice whispered teasingly into my ear. I frowned in distaste.

Cool fingers caressed my chest and stomach as warm lips kissed on my abs and murmured about the bonuses of playing Quidditch. I finally opened my eyes, my cold empty gaze locking on the door and hoping against hope that the handle would twist and someone would come in.

"Look at me," the voice commanded.

Turning my head I looked up into eyes so similar to my own they made my chest ache. A smile pulled at thin lips as a hand came up to caress my face.

"There's daddy's precious boy," they smirked "so beautiful…"

I closed my eyes once more fighting tears. They were useless after all. It had been the same ever since the summer just before I turned fourteen. Summers were the worst, sometimes it would happen four or five times a week depending on when the mood struck. At first I had been scared, then I'd been sick… the first time… I didn't even want to remember. It had been so long ago but it felt so near. What was I supposed to do? The only people that truly matter to me are my parents. I live for their love, for their acceptance, for their approval and if this is the only way that I can get it…

Father… he's always seen me the same, his son. His prodigy I would grow up to be just like him, he had molded me into a tiny version of him and I was proud to do it. Mother had always been there for me, a shoulder to lean on the person to help persuade Father when he was being too difficult or, as she often felt, too hard on me. I've always been Father's favorite, I know and she does too. I'm number one… and she's number two. Or at least she was. A couple of years ago he started paying attention to this beautiful young witch that worked at his firm. She was no more than twenty-five and soft in all the right places, she was beautiful. When I first met her I let out a low whistle that got me a disapproving look from Mother and a chuckle from Father. But all and all she was a nice lady, smart too. Their relationship had started off innocent enough, a look here and extra hour or so at work there. But then it had reached the point that he wouldn't return for hours, sometimes until the next morning. That's when the visits began…

"You look just like him," she whispered kissing my chin once more I released a shaky breath and did my best to turn off emotion.

There was no stopping now, no helping me. He wouldn't be back for hours and we both knew it. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as her fingers went down to the drawstrings of my sleep pants. I've always been my fathers' favorite for as long as I could remember. A fact that most, if not everyone is aware of. However the _real_ reason I so rarely hear the word 'No'… is because I'm mothers favorite too.

**A.N. I want to stress that I do not condone or approve of child abuse, this story is not meant to be sexual but to make a point. You never know what someone is going through in life and you never know what happens behind closed doors. I worked in the criminal courts for three years and you couldn't imagine all of the things that people are capable of. I hope that this story has effected you in some way. PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
